1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image data recording apparatus including a digital electronic still video camera, in which digital video data representing a still picture imaged by the camera is recorded on a freely loadable/unloadable memory cartridge, and a device for extracting one frame of a still video signal from an inputted moving video signal, converting the extracted video signal into a digital signal, and recording the digital signal on the memory cartridge in the same manner as the digital still video camera.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a digital electronic still video camera of the above-mentioned kind is described in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 57-14260. The electronic camera is equipped with a memory having a plurality of memory cells (storage areas) each storing one frame of data for a subject, so that it is possible to select the memory cell for storing the image data. In a case where the memory cell selected has data recorded therein, the previously recorded image data will be erased when the new image data is written in such a memory cell. Accordingly, the electronic camera is equipped with a sensing circuit for sensing whether each memory cell is used or unused, and a display device for displaying the results of the sensing operation performed by the sensing circuit. The display device includes a display for indicating whether each memory cell is used or unused.
With an arrangement of this kind, the user of the electronic still video camera is prevented from accidentally recording newly taken image data in a used memory cell.
However, there are times when it is desired to intentionally record newly taken image data in a used memory cell. Examples of these times are when the user fails to shoot a previous scene properly and wishes to retake the picture, and when image data in the used memory cell is no longer needed. When the camera is used in this way, the order in which the memory cells are arrayed fails to coincide with the order in which pictures are taken. The order or sequence in which pictures are taken, namely the order in which image data is recorded, is a very important factor in terms of utilizing the image data at a subsequent time. For example, when a number of pictures that have been taken are to be subsequently compiled based on a fixed plan, information regarding the order in which the pictures are stored is vitally important. One solution to this problem is to write down information identifying the photographed subject, etc. each time in correlation with the order in which the pictures were taken, but this is a very troublesome task, and the user may forget to make entries or make inaccurately.